


Ritual of Awakening

by ArmaniWorks



Series: Ritual [Series] [2]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Femdom, Forbidden Love, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Possession, Possessive Sex, Seduction, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Lori's rescue of Lincoln quickly becomes an awakening and a sacrifice
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lori Loud
Series: Ritual [Series] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532810
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Ritual of Awakening

Lori’s head was a jumbled, irritated mess as she threw open the door to her bedroom, a hair off from unceremoniously throwing her dazed baby brother on her bedside, only realizing her mistake and putting some ease and grace into his care. Nestling him along the headboard of her bed, she looked down at the naked boy and crossed her arms, contemplating what to do about the whole situation. She knew her little sister Lucy was different from her, different from all of the other sisters, but this… this was something else entirely. Lori  **knew** something was up when she saw her even weirder friend hanging around the house more often, wanting a slumber party on a full moon was strike two and strike three was the almost aggravated need to have their darling male sibling accompany and serve them while refusing any of the other girls’ help. She expected something wild, something weird, but she’d never expected them to go so far as to strip him and all-but-rape the poor boy. 

Her mind flashed to the situation that had occurred only mere moments ago, watching the two girls have their way with Lincoln, enjoying themselves in ways that she’d never thought possible at such an age. As much as she wanted to wipe the memory from her mind, it simply kept replaying in her mind’s eye, over and over again, finding her subconscious going over every single moment of perverted ecstasy and reveling in the way that he moaned and pleaded for more. The moment that the other girl would have cried out from Lincoln’s tongue was when Lori realized that the girls had been replaced with a visage of herself, tongue dancing over his oversized shaft as she listened to her own voice cry out in unabashed bliss. Lost in the moment, she looked on dazedly into space as she saw herself pull his shaft back and lavish the obviously salty taste of his balls. When the other Lori looked up to gaze at her true self in the face, the glowing red heart-shaped irises that stared back caught her by surprise, unable to pull herself out of the fantasy. She found herself wanting nothing more than to be  **that** Lori, than to be that version of  **herself** …

“... Lori…”

The slow draw of her brother’s lethargic voice was enough to pull her from her disconnect, Lori hurriedly blinking her way back to reality as she released the breath she was unintentionally holding. He was still naked, still, a prisoner of whatever cursed… thing her baby sister had done to her own kin and it was  **her** duty to take care of him. Lori tilted her head back and grumbled, attempting to clear her head with necessary and validated anger. “Yeah… Yeah I know, Lincoln.” She cooed at him, ignoring the sleepy murmurings of her roommate as she moved to the door. “Lemme just get you some clothes so you can get warm an-”

**_‘Don’t leave him alone’_ **

“Don’t… leave him… alone.” Lori murmured absent-mindedly, hand freezing on top of the doorknob as her eyes unfocused and refocused again. For a moment, the teenager didn’t move from her spot, aside from turning her head to look back at her guest still resting in her company. “I really… shouldn’t leave him alone.” She finally found herself, mind addled with belief and care. “I mean, what if the gothic brats come back… or if Leni wakes up and-” She jerked her head to gaze at the ditzy girl snoring soundly, murmuring about facing down ancient clothing lines. No, she couldn’t trust her to wake up and snuggle her innocent, defenseless brother. She’d shared a room with Leni long enough to know that if Lucy and her friend were more than enough to get him naked, then merely looking at Leni’s erogenous form would send her prey into a heated lustful daze that was meant for… meant for…

Whom? What? Prey? No, Lincoln wasn’t that… he was hers. Yes. Yes, he was hers. Her charge, her toy, her belonging. She shook her head to clear out the other voice, her voice that wasn’t her own as she strewed back and towards the closet door. “Maybe Leni’s got some of your old clothes in the back of our closet somewhere…” Lori threw herself into the depths, throwing out shirt after bra after blouse as she looked for something that would work to cover his sweaty sex-coated body from the naked cold.

_“Why should I?”_ She murmured to herself, freezing in place with a purple shawl in her hand. **‘He’s in our care now, he doesn’t need clothes.’** Lori took in a deep breath and inhaled the scent of male need, momentarily perplexed at how she could even pick out Lincoln’s odor so far away and finding that thought buried under the overtone of her own voice again, not realizing that a slight trickle of hunger had slipped past both her upper and lower lips. _“Sweet little Lincoln doesn’t need to be clothed, he needs to be cared for.”_ Her breath hitched as she turned her head back around to look into the room, everything else around her blurring except her brother’s empty expression and his delightful **still-throbbing cock** standing in place between his lap. **‘Sweet Linky needs relief, needs release.’** Leni squirmed in bed and haphazardly threw off her sheets, the air in the room having grown hot from her sister’s still-growing nature. _“I could take care of that for him.”_ Lori found herself exiting the closet, having somehow lost her shirt along the three-step trek and enjoying the feeling of her braless tits in the heat of the night far more than she had in the past. She puffed out her chest and watched for the first time since she’d ripped him from Lucy’s hold that Lincoln’s head had moved, shivering with unearthly pleasure at how his head turned upwards so that his empty eyes could lock squarely on her perky nipples.

It felt good to stretch her body outwards, allowing her precious charge to enjoy every single ounce of her naked body, not even caring how her boyshorts had somehow come away in a quick blaze that didn’t seem to find any interest in any other flammable portion of the bedroom. Blonde untamed curls did nothing to hide the thirst that had begun to cascade down between her thighs, morals and scruples turned to ash and cinders along with her clothes as Lori’s now-sangria eyes locked squarely on the prize that had decided to throb with even more intensity at the care that his sister was providing him. Falling flat onto the bed, she made sure the boy was given a show, pulling her legs onto the plush mattress and eagerly raising her hips into the air so that Lincoln could clearly see just what was in his future. The second Lori’s body stretched forward and her flesh connected with his, her body seemed to scream out in delight, as if she were tasting water for the first time after being without it for weeks-on-in. There was no hiding the audible shudder that came while she pressed her body tightly into his and made sure to soak up as much of his sweat and lust as she could into her own.  _ “Don’t worry now, sweet Linky” _ Lori cooed, tongue extending as she lapped hungrily at his cock and exhumed a heated breath at just how much dried precum had actually coated his cock and how much fresh had overcome that.  _ “I’ll make sure to take care of you, far better than that tiny little gothic treat ever could.” _ The last word came out as a throaty moan, eagerly taking his erection within her gaping maw and happily letting it slide down her esophagus. 

The gagging sounds that his big sister was making as she deep-throated him would’ve sent shivers down Lincoln’s spine, but as he was now, the lust-addled preteen merely leaned back into the pillow and sighed in satisfaction, male instinct compelling him to guide his cock deeper into the creature’s throat. Glistening magenta nails raked along his sweaty hips as Lori pulled back and allowed herself a quick moment of breath, saliva cascading down his shaft filling her heart-shaped irises with a sense of erotic accomplishment. The moment was short-lived as she drank in her brother’s cross-eyed stare before returning to her cock-feast, throat-muscles massaging him in a way that not even Bobby Boo-Boo Bear had even been treated to. Her gag reflex had been efficiently suppressed, following Lincoln’s thrusts with perfect precision as she worked him into what could’ve been the most powerful orgasm of his life, seed flowing like an overpowered fountain that had been backed up from at least a half-hour of gothic influence. The teenager had never once swallowed in her life, barely ever given head before that moment, but she took her boy like a trained expert; nary a drop of seed escaped from between swollen watermelon lips as she gulped down at least a cup’s worth of her brother’s baby batter. 

“ _ Mmmm, delicious _ **!** ” Lori’s voice literally twisted with sexual satisfaction as she cried out, eagerly crawling up and overtop her sibling and leaving a trail of liquid sex behind her to drip down over the overwashed comforter. “ _ I’ve never had anything… anything so satisfying before.” _ She could still feel him deep within her stomach, the heat dancing around as if he were cumming inside of her at that very moment. But he wasn’t. But he wasn’t that and that could be easily rectified. “ _ But I will, won’t I?” _ Lori cooed as she looked down into her baby brother’s eyes, her wild thoughts beginning to crescendo into madness as she saw the focus return to his eyes for the briefest of moments before they became lost in her own wonderful hearts. “ _ Ohh, but  _ **_you_ ** _ , sweet little Lincoln _ ” The madness had completely overtaken her now, wings barely beginning to sprout from her backside and flap with the newfound need to stretch and text newfound muscle. “ _ I’ll make sure you feel better than anyone ever did, than anything ever  _ **_could!!_ ** ” Her positioned pussy drizzled down euphoria upon Lincoln’s throbbing half-mast, pure unfiltered succubus aphrodisiac stimulating the poor boy back into a world of unending sexual torment. Lori’s perfect pussy practically swallowed her victim’s shaft like an overheating sex toy the second it connected with the barest hint of flesh. 

She’d never felt more alive, more in tune with this new feeling. Somewhere, in the void of pleasure and black magic, the tiny hint of Lori Loud lay in a dreamlike daze, multiples of her precious little brother doting on her like nothing else mattered in the world. As much as she knew this was wrong, there was no denying how much she wanted the attention, how much she  **needed** the attention, her hands unable to find a single place on either of his bodies to linger. At the same time, the cognitive Lincoln’s seemed to have similar issues, moving from the most sensitive parts of her breasts and back to kissing the highlights and imperfections of her face down to burying nose and tongue within the crevices of her oversized peach and blossom.  _ “We can always have this, you know.” _

_ ‘Always?’ _ Lori latched onto the voice that had been calling to her since she’d rescued her baby brother, now hanging on the edge of oblivion.  _ ‘He can- I can- We can-?’ _

_ “Always, so long as you become me, and I become we. A simple feeding every now and again is all we’ll need. Do we have a contract?” _ The words made no sense, the wording even less-so with a pair of tongues at her depths and lips at her earlobe. But none of that was important. What  **was** important was that she had an opportunity to make this wonderful caring boy hers, forever.

Forever. She’d never be lonely again, never be without someone to dote on and be doted on. He’d be  **hers** , and she would be  **his** .

_ “Yes, yes,  _ **_yes!!_ ** _ Anything to keep this, I  _ **_accept!!_ ** _ ” _

_ ‘Mmm, then a contract has been made.’ _

At that point, the Lori that had been had completely shattered apart, taken and absorbed into this new symphony of flesh and temptation that wasted no time in proudly pounding child-bearing hips relentlessly at her boy’s crotch. There was no doubt that she now dominated his soul as well as his body, mentally pulling at his strings to throw as much of whatever energy he had left into pistoning into her folds and pouring as much of his milk into her lower maw. The madness, the hunger, everything about this new Lori wanted nothing short of total saturation.

“ _ Give it to me, Lincoln,  _ **_give it to me!!_ ** ”

Whatever was left of his poor addled mind complied, dumping another cup’s worth of seed into overfertile soil and Lori bore her fangs as she hissed in ripened pleasure. For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of heavy breathing from both of them and the dripping of cum coming from the succubus’ saturated pussy. Once she’d regained her breath, Lori wasted no time in planting a soul-searing kiss upon her brother’s lips, an abundance of affection and care in the action as she took care to peck around his weary cheeks and suck at his bottom lip. There was no better feeling than this, no possible way this night could have any better of a turnaround.

“Mmmh, Lori? What’s with all the noise? Did you fall asleep with your phone on again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep asking myself if I should finish these, but I like it so we'll see how far it goes


End file.
